Tiempo de Vals
by Lyeth
Summary: En respuesta a un reto. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Giro. La vida es como una pieza de vals, Hermione acaba de comprender eso. One Shot Draco/Hermione


**Hola, vengo a publicar un nuevo one shot D**

**Es un Dramione,pero aunque es mi pareja favorita nunca antes había escrito sobre ellos así que no me maten!! XD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, los lugares y todo lo que les parezca medianamente conocido le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, todo lo demás es sólo mío.**

* * *

Tiempo de Vals

Es recién ahora, en este momento, pasando por tales circunstancias, que comprendo a qué se refería mi madre cuando me decía "La vida es como una larga pieza de baile, pero en algún momento la música dejará de sonar".

Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Los mismos pasos, la misma rutina, todo siempre igual. Y de repente, giro. Algo lo cambia todo, y vemos desde una nueva perspectiva, ya sea mejor, ya sea peor, pero una perspectiva diferente. Y volvemos a avanzar. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Nos acostumbramos al cambio, incluso llegamos a disfrutarlo. Pero ahí viene el giro otra vez. Y al final es todo una sola secuencia. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Giro. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Giro de nuevo. Y la música suena, más fuerte, más despacio, más rápido, más lento, acompasando el baile, marcando los tiempos, definiendo los movimientos. Vivimos mecidos por una eterna melodía.

Pero el avance se había detenido, sólo había giros, giros y más giros, y comenzaba a marearme. Eran tiempos de guerra, las muertes y desapariciones iban y venían, y el miedo a ser el siguiente o a perder a alguien querido era casi insoportable. Solía ser una mujer muy sensible, por lo que es bastante extraño que todas las tragedias parecieran pasar de largo, sin tocarme, la desgracia me resbalaba. Al comienzo no, las primeras consecuencias de la guerra me afectaron, y mucho, sentía que me derrumbaba con cada muggle y mago que moría, pero había llegado un punto en el que ya nada parecía poder atravesarme, era como si, después de tanto sufrir, me hubiera vuelto inmune al dolor, Seguía viva, y eso era lo que me preocupaba. Mis padres habían muerto hace ya algunos años, y a Harry y Ron casi no los veía, lo único que me quedaba por perder era mi vida.

Pero se produjo el giro más grande que hubiera vivido hasta entonces. Lo conocí a él, aunque en realidad no lo conocí, sino que lo volví a conocer. Soy medimaga en San Mungo, y ese día me tocaba el turno nocturno. Era mucho lo que había que hacer, y cuando llegó al hospital inconciente, sucio y herido, yo era el único medimago desocupado. Me encontraba en mi escritorio, ordenando papeles y revisando algunos expedientes, cuando entró mi secretaria, sin tocar la puerta.

-Señorita Granger, emergencia en la sala 32 –me dijo, jadeando sonoramente y sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a mi escritorio.

-Gracias Sally –le contesté sonriendo, y me dirigí lo más rápido que los zapatos de tacón me permitieron a la sala 32, al otro lado del hospital. Agotada, alcancé la manilla de la puerta, y la abrí intentando no hacer mucho ruido, el silencio era más que necesario para el descanso que los pacientes requerían. No puedo explicar la gran sorpresa que me llevé al verlo ahí, dormido en esa cama. Aún se podía ver su cabello platinado, tieso por la sangre y la mugre, disparado en todas direcciones. Y se podía adivinar su pálida piel debajo de todas las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo casi por completo. Estaba más delgado, mucho más delgado que cómo lo recordaba, y este Draco tenía algo diferente al Draco de Hogwarts, más madurez en su rostro, o menos orgullo a su alrededor, estaba reducido a la nada misma, nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable como ese día. Por alguna razón, no vi al Malfoy que tantas veces me había insultado en Hogwarts, sino que sólo vi a un hombre que necesitaba mi ayuda para seguir viviendo.

Eran muchas las personas a las que había visto llegar incluso en peores condiciones, pero ninguna me había sobrecogido tanto como él. Quizás era porque nunca antes me había dado cuenta del enorme contraste que había entre el antes y el después del hecho que los hacía terminar en ese hospital, o porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía el más mínimo contacto con mi pasado, pasado que intentaba olvidar a toda costa. No me quedaba nada, recordar sólo me haría sufrir más.

Me acerqué a la cama y comencé a limpiarle cuidadosamente las heridas. Normalmente, ese era trabajo de las enfermeras, pero necesitaba despejarme y para eso no hay nada mejor que tener la mente y las manos ocupadas en algo. Una vez limpias, curé y vendé cada una de las heridas, y procedí a lavarle el cabello, aunque lo más seguro es que tendría que cortarle varios mechones.

Tardó una semana en despertar, semana durante la cual lo revisaba todos los días. Le cambiaba los vendajes y me aseguraba de que las pociones estuvieran siendo suministradas de forma correcta.

Estaba de espaldas a la cama del rubio, haciendo algunas anotaciones en su ficha médica, cuando escuché un suave quejido seguido del crujir de las tablas de la cama. Me di vuelta y lo vi, con los ojos color mercurio abiertos, mirándome fijamente, y con una mueca de dolor pintada en el rostro.

-¿Granger? –murmuró notablemente extrañado. El tono de superioridad que tantas veces lo había oído emplear años atrás era casi imperceptible, pero continuaba ahí.

-La misma, y te aconsejaría que no te movieras. Nunca había visto a nadie con tantas heridas y me ha costado mucho mantenerlas todas cerradas. –traté de hacer que mis palabras sonaran con autoridad, y al parecer lo logré, porque Malfoy cerró la boca y volvió a la posición en la que se encontraba antes de despertar. Permanecimos en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que lo escuché soltar un bufido.

-Así que lograste tu sueño, Granger, ser una medimaga ejemplar. ¡Qué bueno que tanto estudio te haya servido para algo! –el sarcasmo en su voz era evidente a kilómetros de distancia. Si se me había ocurrido pensar que estaba frente a un Malfoy diferente, acababa de darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

-Y al parecer tú lograste el tuyo, ser la misma serpiente rastrera que tu padre. La marca en tu antebrazo izquierdo no puede significar otra cosa. –me había convertido en una experta en el arte de ocultar emociones, así que Malfoy no notó la decepción que sentía, pero sí notó que ya no era la misma niñita tonta que años atrás se dejaba insultar y pisotear, porque volvió a quedarse callado, observando la habitación y notablemente ofuscado.

Ninguno volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Él se quedó acostado en silencio, y yo sentada de espaldas a él terminando de llenar su ficha médica, para después colocarla en el sujetapapeles ubicado a los pies de la cama y salir de la pieza rumbo a mi escritorio.

Ese fue el cese de los giros y el comienzo del avance. Caí en una rutina que, a pesar de no ser la más agradable, me proporcionó algo de estabilidad. Sabía que esperar de cada día, lo que no era del todo malo. Me levantaba, iba al hospital, atendía a alguno que otro paciente de no mucha gravedad, le cambiaba los vendajes a Malfoy casi sin cruzar palabras con él, y realizaba el turno nocturno que me tocaba una vez a la semana. Eso sin contar el interminable montón de papeles que debía revisar diariamente.

Pero la necesidad de Malfoy de hablar con alguien venció a su orgullo y comenzamos a intercambiar primero palabras, después algunas frases, hasta terminar enfrascándonos en largas conversaciones sobre los temas más diversos. Me sorprendió saber que Malfoy trabajaba para la Orden como espía, y que sus heridas habían sido causadas por un mortífago que lo había descubierto. Siempre había tenido la imagen del Draco orgulloso, egocéntrico y caprichoso, pero nunca se me ocurrió pensar que podría ser diferente a su padre, diferente al resto de los Slytherin. Este nuevo Draco que acababa de descubrir me causaba incluso admiración.

Llegó el día en que Draco ya estuvo completamente sano y era hora de darlo de alta. Me propuso que nos siguiéramos viendo, y me invitó a cenar la semana siguiente. Fue el comienzo de una sucesión casi ininterrumpida de citas, y sucedió lo inevitable. Nos gustamos, y comenzamos a salir oficialmente. Jamás olvidaré nuestro primer beso, no se asemejaba a ninguno que me hubieran dado antes. Me parecía imposible que se pudieran sentir tantas cosas con un simple beso, pero ahí estaba yo, entregada por completo a sus brazos, sin ningún ápice de voluntad, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Pero la guerra no había terminado, y Draco era perseguido por Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos. Los había traicionado y tenía que pagarlo. Draco no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, y yo no iba a dejarlo solo, no cuando era lo único que tenía, lo único que era realmente mío. Pero era plenamente conciente de que sólo estaríamos a salvo cuando Voldemort fuera derrotado, y parecía que eso nunca sucedería. Los mortífagos eran cada vez más numerosos, y la Orden sufría bajas constantemente.

No éramos felices, pero estábamos juntos. La felicidad no es algo que se logra cuando tu vida corre peligro cada segundo y lo único que puedes hacer es esconderte y mirar como los demás luchan.

-Hermione, esto me supera –me dijo un día.- Tener que quedarme sentado sin hacer nada, y de paso arruinarte la vida a ti. No me parece justo. Debería ir y entregarme a los mortífagos. Acabar de una vez por todas con este calvario y liberarte de la carga que te obligo a soportar.

Y yo no puedo hacer nada más que abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído que todo va a estar bien, tratando de convencerlo de lo que ni siquiera yo estoy segura, infundiéndole confianza a él, pero sobre todo, infundiéndomela a mí, porque la guerra parece no tener fin, es como si cada día empezara de nuevo, y el miedo penetra por cada poro de mi piel. El muro de insensibilidad que me protegía se derrumbó en el preciso momento en el que le permití a Draco entrar en mi corazón. Y así, abrazados, Draco llora las lágrimas que ha venido acumulado quién sabe desde cuándo, y lloramos juntos, por todos los sueños que nunca cumpliremos, por el tiempo que se detiene cuando quiere, y por la vida que nunca terminaremos de vivir.

Pero fuimos interrumpidos por el ruido de una puerta al abrirse, y un ensordecedor grito de júbilo. "¡Lo encontramos!". Y dos hombres entran en la pequeña cabaña que nos servía de escondite. No había pasado ni un segundo, cuando ya nos encontrábamos de pie y con las varitas arriba. Comienza el duelo, rayos de luz roja cruzaban el aire rompiendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Draco acabó con el mortífago contra el que se enfrentaba, y el otro, al ver que se encontraba solo, huyó antes de correr la misma suerte que su compañero. Con una sonrisa en los labios, giré hasta encontrarme con la mirada de Draco, pero él se encontraba en el suelo, herido y respirando con dificultad. Corrí hacia él y me arrodillé a su lado. Acomodé su cabeza en mi regazo y le acaricié el cabello.

-Hermione… sabes… que… te… amo –me dijo sonriendo, pero cada palabra le costaba un esfuerzo sobre humano. –Sé feliz.

-Shh, no digas nada –le contesté colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. Intenté sonreírle de vuelta, pero me era imposible sintiendo que la vida de Draco se me escurría de las manos.

Me besó los dedos, me dedicó una última sonrisa, y cerró los ojos para siempre.

No sé si mi música dejó de sonar en ese momento, pero yo la dejé de escuchar.


End file.
